The introduction of the personal computer on the consumer market has generated a need for storing magnetic media in a convenient and efficient manner. One of the presently available means for storing software and information is on three and one-half inch flexible floppy diskettes which are contained in a hard and rigid plastic case.
Substantially transparent, flexible plastic sheets having open ended pockets for storing soft floppy diskettes are presently available. The sheets organize the diskettes onto pages for inclusion in notebooks such as three-ring binders. Storage of hard case diskettes in this fashion, however, entails a number of disadvantages. Since the pages are flexible, they tend to to flop about when the pages, loaded with diskettes, are turned, thus preventing convenient viewing and handling of the page of diskettes. Moreover, the pockets have no means to insure that the diskettes will not fall out when the pages are inverted. Also, insertion and removal of the diskettes into and out of the flexible, plastic pockets is difficult.
Thus, a need exists for a protective holder for three and one-half inch hard case floppy diskettes which can store a three-row by two-column array of hard case floppy diskettes within a space of a conventional eight and one-half inch by eleven-inch page so as to be receivable within conventionally sized and available three-ring binders. Furthermore, a need exists for such a holder which facilitates insertion and removal of diskettes from the holder and which provides firm retention of the diskettes within the holder even when inverted.